<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mother Nature Knows Best by Deshayes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27178673">Mother Nature Knows Best</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deshayes/pseuds/Deshayes'>Deshayes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Steve Rogers, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Boss Steve Rogers, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Dirty Talk, Gay Bucky Barnes, Human Bucky Barnes, M/M, Mpreg, Outdoor Sex, Personal Assistant Bucky Barnes, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Thirsty Bucky Barnes, Top Steve Rogers, Wolf Shifter Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:42:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,039</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27178673</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deshayes/pseuds/Deshayes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A big hand settled gently on his stomach, sending a shiver down Bucky’s spine. His boss was almost touching his dick. Just a bit lower and Bucky would be living his fantasy.</p>
<p>“I can’t believe I’m only finding this out now,” his boss murmured, his thumb slowly stroking Bucky’s belly. “Have you been mounted before? I know you don’t have any kids yet.”</p>
<p>Bucky’s cheeks flushed red. “I’m not discussing my sex life with my boss!”</p>
<p>“Answer me.”</p>
<p>Was that jealousy Bucky was hearing? “I've only had sex with men. And now since we’ve established that, mind letting me go? My cat is probably worried.” No she wasn’t.</p>
<p>“If I had known you were… compatible with someone like me, I would’ve bent you over my desk the minute you walked in for the job interview.”</p>
<p>Or Bucky is thirsty for his boss. Who is a wolf shifter.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>446</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mother Nature Knows Best</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I originally meant to write several short stories in Spooktober, but it seems like this will be my only one. Oh well, such is life sometimes. ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ But nevertheless, here be porn!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p>Being the personal assistant of the most infuriatingly perfectionist Alpha was pretty much a nightmare more often than not. So why didn’t Bucky Barnes even try to find another job?</p>
<p>Because his boss was the sexiest man to ever exist. And yes, Bucky valued having a daily dose of such eye candy more than he valued having a reasonable stress level.</p>
<p>Those glorious muscles, that tiny waist, those shoulders wider than a barn door, and that perfectly round, perky ass.</p>
<p>Not to mention the unfairly handsome face and eyes bluer than the wings of a Spix’s macaw (yes, Bucky had just recently watched the movie <em>Rio. </em>And the blue of those birds was an exact match to Steve’s eyes.).</p>
<p>All the things that Bucky’s dreams were made of.</p>
<p>More specifically, Bucky dreamed of licking his boss all over and then riding his dick off to a sunset, but some things were better off staying just dreams.</p>
<p>Because his boss, the magnificent Steve Rogers, the CEO of Roger’s Design, one of the richest men in the continent and the Head Alpha of the New York Pack, was a wolf shifter.</p>
<p>And Bucky was a human. A completely ordinary, plain, boring human.</p>
<p>Well, almost. Bucky was very much a human male, but with a plumbing not often found in a human male.</p>
<p>All because Mother Nature was a bitch with a shitty sense of humor.  Thanks to the rapidly declining numbers of wolf shifters in the Dark Ages, Mother Nature had decided to fix things by giving a small percentage of humans the ability to breed with the shifters.</p>
<p>A couple hundred years later, here was Bucky: a fully functioning human male with a fully functioning wolf shifter baby oven. A pup oven? Whatever.</p>
<p>Forget about having heightened senses or super strength, oh no, Bucky did not get any of those. No, he got the ability to bear tiny wolf shifters for any knot-head Alpha wolf shifter who got lucky enough to end up in Bucky’s bed.</p>
<p>The current number of such Alphas? Zero. And Bucky fully intended to keep it that way, since he would not let any wolf shifter know what he was. Because if any wolf shifter found out about him, then he could say goodbye to the life he knew. He would no longer have a moment’s peace. He wouldn’t be able to leave his apartment without being accosted by a lovesick wolf shifter, he would have to deal with territorial wolf shifters getting into fights to find out which one of them was more of an alpha and therefore more suitable to mate with Bucky… And it wouldn’t stop until Bucky’s belly was growing round with an Alpha’s pup.</p>
<p>Because apparently Bucky’s <em>no</em> was not enough to stop the Alphas from trying to mount and knot him. Oh what a time to be alive!</p>
<p>So that left Bucky with only one choice: drooling over his hot boss in the sidelines without ever making a move on the man. Having the Alpha in his bed was not worth risking his secret being found out. No matter how mouth-wateringly sexy the man was. Not that his boss had ever shown that sort of interest in him.</p>
<p>Denying his desires had a downside, though. Spending the days working for Steve left Bucky incredibly sexually frustrated. And to be honest, stuffing his ass with dildos after work was fun for a while, but got old really fast.</p>
<p>So Bucky had to find another way to deal with his sexual frustration: jogging.</p>
<p>“Stupid, sexy wolf shifter,” Bucky muttered as he kneeled down to tie his shoelace. It was around nine in the evening, and most people probably wouldn’t have chosen to go running so late, especially in a wooded area, but Bucky had already ridden his favorite sex toys to three orgasms and he still felt restless.  He <em>needed</em> to run, <em>needed</em> to do something to get the incessant itch under his skin to stop.</p>
<p>His breath fogged as he took off into the night, his feet pounding the ground steadily. He quickly found his rhythm, and soon Bucky felt his mind finally starting to clear. The physical exertion worked wonders as the familiar, repetitive motions began to drain the bottled up energy inside him.</p>
<p>Moonlight lit his way as Bucky ran the trails, brown ponytail swinging behind his head with every step. Minutes and trees kept passing as Bucky made his way through the night, and he probably would’ve kept running until the end of time if his shoelace hadn’t unraveled and nearly caused him to trip over his own feet.</p>
<p>“Son of a bitch!” he hissed and once again knelt down to tie the pesky shoelace.  He secured the shoe with a double knot, determined to keep the shoelaces from interrupting his run again, and straightened back up, only to have his heart jump into his throat.</p>
<p>“Jesus Christ you scared me!” he squeaked with a gasp, heart jumping around in his chest like a frightened baby bunny.</p>
<p>“Sorry.” The deep voice of his boss made Bucky’s breath hitch and desire pool in his belly. For fuck’s sake, couldn’t he catch a break? What the hell was he doing there? Shirtless and bare footed? Seriously, why the fuck was his boss wandering around in the night wearing only a skimpy pair of basketball shorts?</p>
<p>And holy shit, was that <em>an actual eight-pack</em>?</p>
<p>Suddenly Bucky felt hot all over, and it wasn’t because of his run.</p>
<p>“Uhm, Mr Rogers, Sir, what are you doing here?” Just play it cool, Barnes, play it cool. You can act like a normal human, even if you have a very sexy half-naked man right in front of you.</p>
<p>Instead of answering immediately the blond hunk of prime man-meat took a step closer to Bucky. And then another. And another. The man kept walking forward slowly, the sway of his hips hypnotizing Bucky and making his knees weak.</p>
<p>“Today is the Full Moon Run.”</p>
<p>Bucky’s head whipped up towards the sky so fast he nearly fell over. There really was a perfectly round full moon in the sky. How hadn’t he registered that earlier? He should’ve realized it was the time of the month when every wolf shifter was out and about trying to find someone to fight or fuck.  Sometimes both.</p>
<p>It was also the time of the month when Bucky stayed firmly indoors. It was too risky for someone like him to be out.</p>
<p>Except this month, because he was apparently starting to suffer from some type of dementia or Alzheimer’s disease.</p>
<p>“Well, that certainly explains it. Don’t let me bother you any more, Mr Rogers. Have a nice evening.” Bucky was proud of himself for managing to string together such a coherent bunch of words. With great difficulty he tore his eyes from his unfairly attractive boss and turned around to make his way back to his car and far away from any wolf shifter.</p>
<p>“Not so fast, Bucky.”</p>
<p>Bucky instinctively snapped to attention like a good little soldier at his captain’s command. He swallowed nervously as the walking wet dream also known as his boss gently grasped his shoulder and turned him back around.</p>
<p>Every instinct in Bucky’s body begged him to drop to his knees and put his mouth on that tempting bulge barely hiding beneath the flimsy fabric of his boss’ shorts. With strength he didn’t know he possessed he lifted his eyes to look into the blue ones of his boss.</p>
<p>“We know why I’m here, but what are you doing outside this late?”</p>
<p>Bucky wanted to whimper. “I was just, uh, you know. Jogging. Exercising.” <em>Trying to stop myself from thinking what your cock would feel like in my mouth.</em></p>
<p>“I don’t like you running around this late. Especially dressed like <em>that</em>.”</p>
<p>Bucky bristled. “The hell is that supposed to mean? What’s wrong with my leggings? They are prefect for running!”</p>
<p>A shiver travelled down his spine when his boss’ eyes flashed with something that looked awfully lot like <em>hunger</em>. Shit, Bucky was about to pop a boner right there.</p>
<p>“You’re right, you look perfect.”</p>
<p>Oh sweet baby Jesus, that deep rumble of Steve’s voice went straight to Bucky’s dick. He was barely able to swallow down his whimper, so he needed to say goodbye now and hurry home to his sex toys. Pronto.</p>
<p>“Uhm, it’s getting kinda late, so I better get going.” Excellent, Barnes. You almost sounded like a normal human. “So have a good night. I’ll see you on Monday.”</p>
<p>With a curt nod Bucky turned around, hell bent on getting as far away from his sexy boss as he could.</p>
<p>“Let me walk to your car.”</p>
<p>Bucky froze and died a little on the inside. Why, oh why couldn’t he just catch a break?! He was halfway to a full blown erection, and his leggings hid absolutely nothing. Bucky could only thank whatever Gods he knew that the Moon had been partly hidden by fluffy clouds, so the dark of the night gave him a little bit of cover.</p>
<p>And then wind sent a gentle breeze his way, and took his scent right to his boss’ hypersensitive nose.</p>
<p><em>Oh shit</em>, was all Bucky had time to think before he had over two hundred pounds of delicious man meat pinning him to the ground, a curious nose nuzzling his neck.</p>
<p>“A-Ah, Mr Rogers, this is a little i-inappropriate, don’t you think?” Bucky squealed, wiggling his body to get some space between his arousal and the body of the Greek god he called his boss.</p>
<p>That was a very bad idea, because the friction was <em>heavenly</em>.</p>
<p>His boss had the nerve to shush him, and then Bucky felt a tip of a tongue on his skin.</p>
<p>Bucky nearly came in his pants.</p>
<p>“You’re a Moonchild.”</p>
<p>Bucky’s body tensed and he grit his teeth. “Do not call me that,” he growled, which he was sure was a ridiculous sound coming from him. But oh, how he <em>loathed</em> the term ‘Moonchild’. It made him sound like a hippie who dressed in burlap clothes, wore flowers in his hair and danced in dewy meadows at night.</p>
<p>He only occasionally did <em>one</em> of those things, thank you very much.</p>
<p>His boss lifted his face from Bucky’s neck to give him a searching look. “But you are a Moonchild, aren’t you? I can smell it in your sweat.”</p>
<p>Ugh, gross.</p>
<p>“I may have the right plumbing for carrying wolf shifter offspring, but that doesn’t mean <em>anything.</em> I’m still just a normal human male. A man. A guy. An ordinary homosexual dude. That’s it. No need for stupid terms.” Bucky’s tone was borderline rude, he knew that, but he wanted to get his point across: never call him a Moonchild.</p>
<p>A big hand settled gently on his stomach, sending a shiver down Bucky’s spine. His boss was almost touching his dick. Just a bit lower and Bucky would be living his fantasy.</p>
<p>“I can’t believe I’m only finding this out now,” his boss murmured, his thumb slowly stroking Bucky’s belly. “Have you been mounted before? I know you don’t have any kids yet.”</p>
<p>Bucky’s cheeks flushed red. “I’m not discussing my sex life with my boss!”</p>
<p>“Answer me.”</p>
<p>Was that jealousy Bucky was hearing? “I've only had sex with men. And now since we’ve established that, mind letting me go? My cat is probably worried.” No she wasn’t.</p>
<p>“If I had known you were… <em>compatible</em> with someone like me, I would’ve bent you over my desk the minute you walked in for the job interview.”</p>
<p>Bucky’s heart skipped a beat and suddenly he was harder than ever before in his life. Was the man serious? “But you’ve never even looked at me like that!”</p>
<p>“Oh sweetheart, believe me. I have looked. Probably more than you can imagine.”</p>
<p>“Then why didn’t you say anything!”</p>
<p>“What was the point when nothing could’ve come from it? I’ve always wanted a mate and pups, Bucky. Sleeping with you wouldn’t have accomplished that, I would’ve only lost my assistant. But now…” A hand slid reverently up Bucky’s neck and behind his head, deft fingers slipping the elastic band off Bucky’s hair. “I’m going to fuck you so hard you’ll see stars.”</p>
<p>Bucky whimpered helplessly, his whole body throbbing with need. He wanted it, he wanted to feel his boss holding him down and thrusting that magnificent cock so deep inside him he could taste it. All his dreams were about to come true and he was so ready for it.</p>
<p>“Look at you, sweetheart. You’re so pretty lying here under me. Will you let me have you? Will you take my knot in your wet little cunt?”</p>
<p>“Yes, yes, I’m yours, do whatever you want,” Bucky panted and thrust his hips upwards, desperate for touch.</p>
<p>Then he felt fingers on the waistband of his leggings and soon he was naked from the waist down. The cool air of the night made goose bumps rise on his skin, but he soon forgot all about that when eager fingers found their way to his hole.</p>
<p>“Fuck, how are you this wet already?”</p>
<p>Because he had the man of his dream on top of him?  And because just a short while ago he had had a dildo shoved balls deep in his ass while he fantasized about the said man of his dreams.</p>
<p>Bucky’s body clenched down on the fingers inside him when they grazed his prostate, making his whole body sing. “Oh God, Mr Rogers, please—“</p>
<p>“Call me Steve, sweetheart. I wanna hear you say my name.” Bucky’s boss—Steve—commanded and slipped another finger inside him.</p>
<p>“Steve! Oh Steve, please, more—“</p>
<p>“That’s my boy, let the whole New York hear who you belong to.”</p>
<p>Bucky gripped Steve’s shoulders as a wave after wave of pleasure coursed through him, his hips grinding down on the fingers inside him, chasing release. The burning pleasure was spreading from his loins to the bottom of his stomach, stealing the air from his lungs and leaving him panting for air.</p>
<p>Then it all was taken away from him.</p>
<p>“No!” Bucky wailed, body clenching down on nothing. He was about to voice more complaints, but then firm hands grasped his waist and roughly turned him around on his stomach. He barely had the time to gasp before he was yanked on his hands and knees and pulled backwards onto a throbbing cock. Breath got knocked out of his lungs as his body was forced to accommodate Steve’s sizeable cock.</p>
<p>“See, baby? Your body was made to take my cock.”</p>
<p>Bucky preened at the praise, loving the wet sound each snap of Steve’s hips caused. If it wasn’t for the tight grip his boss had on his hips, Bucky was sure he would slide across the forest floor all the way to his car. He felt Steve shove his cock to the hilt, a knot already forming at the base. Bucky was ready to cum right there and then, but warm fingers pinching his nipple were enough to postpone his climax.</p>
<p>“This time next year,” Steve murmured in his ear, “you’ll have a pup sucking on your tits.”</p>
<p>Bucky’s whole body seized at the words, the thought of first being full and round with Steve’s pup and then nursing the little one turned him on more than he could’ve ever expected. His hole clenched tight on Steve’s cock, never wanting to let go, his own climax right around the corner.</p>
<p>“Would you like that, Buck? Do you want me to knot you, to breed you until you’re full with my litter? Will you have my pups, Bucky?”</p>
<p>Bucky bit his lip to keep from crying out. He wanted it, he wanted it all. First Steve’s knot, then his cum and eventually his pups. “<em>Yes</em>! Oh please, give it to me Steve, <em>breed me</em>!”</p>
<p>Steve’s rhythm became erratic, his knot was swelling and with each thrust it caught on the rim of Bucky’s sloppy whole, not getting fully caught.</p>
<p>It was something Bucky had never felt before, each thrust stretching him a little bit more and stimulating him in a way no man had been able to before. “Oh God, Steve, I d-don’t think I can take it,” he whined, feeling Steve’s knot escape his clenching walls once again, already bigger than anything Bucky had had inside him.</p>
<p>“You will take my knot, sweetheart, just like the nature intended,” Steve growled and pressed one hand against the back of Bucky’s neck, pinning him to the ground. Then, with one last forceful thrust, Steve forced his swollen knot inside Bucky’s hole, locking their bodies together.</p>
<p>The burn of the stretch, the full feeling of having all of Steve’s cock and the steady current of hot cum filling his belly had Bucky’s toes curling as his orgasm finally ripped through his shaking body.</p>
<p>“Oh yeah, baby, that’s it, milk my knot,” Steve growled, his cock pumping his pretty little bitch full of his cum. His sweet little assistant was finally where Steve had yearned to have him for years: hanging off his knot.</p>
<p>Bucky moaned as Steve’s knot kept rubbing against his prostate, tearing another orgasm from his spent body. Holy shit, if he had known that having sex with a wolf shifter would bring him to sexual heaven, he would’ve spread his legs for an Alpha years ago.</p>
<p>“Steve…” Bucky whined breathlessly, his body satisfied and exhausted with the aftershocks of his second orgasm still running through him.</p>
<p>“Shh, sweetheart. Just relax, I won’t be done breeding you for a little while.”</p>
<p>Bucky submitted to his fate with a pleased sigh.</p>
<p>A few months later, at the company Christmas party, Steve pulled Bucky to his side by the waist, fingertips lightly caressing the small swell of Bucky’s stomach, and  proudly announced that he and Bucky would get married and mated at the end of January.</p>
<p>Bucky wasn’t too upset about his secret being revealed. It turned out that no other Alpha had the courage to approach him when his man was the Head Alpha of the biggest pack in the country.</p>
<p>It seemed like Bucky got to keep his cake and eat it too.</p>
<hr/>
<p>THE END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>